Nécromancienne
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Lady-Emzebel. Robin n'aurait jamais pensé posseder ce genre de pouvoir. Robin/Brook


Traduction de la fic de Lady Emzebel, "A Dab Hand At Necromancy".

Pairing: Robin/Brook (mon préféré ^^)

Le seul son qui provenait du bar du Thousand Sunny était le son de pages que l'on tournait les unes après les autres. Les pages d'un épais livre que Robin lisait silencieusement. Les lumières de l'aquarium illuminaient la pièce entière de tons bleutés accompagnés d'ombres qui ondulaient sur le sol ainsi que sur les murs, lui donnant ainsi un aspect irréel.

Des ballons à moitié dégonflés ainsi que des confettis gisaient sur le sol, et des guirlandes étaient encore pendues au plafond. Les restes de la fête de Noël qui eu lieu plus tôt dans la soirée, ou plutôt hier. L'archéologue songeait tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à son nouveau bracelet-montre, un exemple parmi tant d'autre du travail d'équipe de Franky et d'Usopp, cherchant toujours à créer les plus belles pièces et les machines les plus excentriques. Elle sourit avec tendresse devant le cadeau de ses nakamas, puis se remit à sa lecture. Des bruits de pas alertèrent Robin de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

_- Robin-san, tu es encore debout?_

Le musicien de l'équipage se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, une tasse de thé serrée entre ses doigts osseux. Robin commença à rougir légèrement. Lui seul arrivait à la faire réagir de cette façon... Mais ne rien laisser paraître était sa spécialité, enfin...mis à part le meurtre.

_- Ah, Brook-san, oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil._

_- Bon livre ?_

_- Assez intriguant._

Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Bien que la baisse de hauteur/taille fût drastique, il avait toujours une tête de plus qu'elle.

_- Il doit l'être, pour te maintenir éveillée si tard._

Robin sourit.

_- Je ne suis pas la seule, n'arrives-tu pas à dormir ?_

_- Et bien...non. En vérité j'ai encore du mal à dormir certaines nuits. _

Brook se perdit, regardant autour de lui. Le bruit de sa tasse et de sa soucoupe s'entrechoquant trahit ses mains tremblantes. Il les posa rapidement à coté de lui et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

_- Mais assez parlé de ça. Je me suis aussi rappelé que je ne t'avais pas encore donné ton cadeau de Noël._

D'entre ses cotes, il tira un paquet rectangulaire emballé avec du papier violet, et attaché avec un ruban doré. Robin se demanda comment elle avait pu manquer cet échange de cadeaux. Et en vint à la conclusion que cela avait été oublié lorsque Sanji et Usopp ont présenté leurs scandaleux cadeaux: des sex-toys offerts à un Zoro consterné.

Elle prit le cadeau, saisissant le moment pour jeter un coup d'œil aux orbites vides et insondables ainsi qu'au sourire squelettique du musicien. Ses doigts d'ivoire étaient étrangement chauds lorsqu'elle passa les siens au dessus, autant que s'il avait encore de la chair et de la peau bien vivante. Robin ne trouva pas la sensation désagréable.

Brook se trémoussait tandis qu'elle défaisait le ruban et dépliait le papier. Elle regarda un instant, et puis un autre, et encore un autre. Son regard restait le même: Nichés confortablement, presque béatement dans le papier, des sous-vêtements en soie noire bordés de dentelle. Gardant une expression neutre sur son visage, elle lança à Brook un regard curieux. Il haussa les épaules.

_- Comme ça, je peux dire en toute honnêteté que j'ai vu au moins une de tes culottes, Robin-chan._

Robin se mit à rire. Le musicien se détendit, la tension disparaissant instantanément de ses muscles non-existants. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle brise chacun de ses os avec un "clutch !".

_- Yohohoho ! Alors, tu les aimes ?_

_- Elles sont très jolies, Brook-chan._

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses joues rosées démentirent son sourire timide.

_- Merci._

Puis elle l'embrassa, droit sur les incisives. La mâchoire de Brook tomba, et Robin pouffa de rire derrière sa main au moment ou Brook se mit à genoux pour la ramasser.

_- Etait-ce m...mon cadeau d...d...de Noël, R...Robin-chan ? _Demanda-t-il une fois sa mâchoire rattachée.

Le sourire de Robin s'élargit lorsque plusieurs paires de mains germèrent et vinrent épingler Brook au sol. Sa timidité ayant complètement disparu, elle se leva de sa chaise et vint se mettre à cheval sur lui.

_- Pas du tout, Brook-chan. Je pensais que peut-être tu aimerais voir la culotte que je porte actuellement ?_

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Robin, en regardant plus bas, elle fut surprise de voir une "tente" dans le pantalon de Brook.

_- Et bien... il semblerait que j'ai une érection. Yohohoho !_

Robin passa ses doigts le long des cotes du musicien, amusée d'entendre qu'il sonnait presque comme un carillon.

_- Comme c'est amusant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais nécromancienne._

_- Nécromancienne ? Qu'est ce donc ?_

_- Quelqu'un ayant le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. _

Robin accentua ses derniers mots avec des mouvements de hanches explicites.

_- Oui, je peux dire que je suis... entièrement ramené à la vie._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas..._

- FIN -

Ce n'est peut être pas bien traduit ni très cohérent, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Avant de retourner au lycée c'est une excellente manière de réviser son anglais :)

Petite note de l'auteur : _Yeah...I kinda figure that if you stripped Brooke naked you'd find a regular skeleton...with an additional six inch bone attached between his legs._

_...I need to be shot. -_-'_

Traduit (en gros) : Je pense que si vous déshabillez Brook, vous trouverez un squelette normal... avec un os de 15cm attaché entre ses jambes. J'ai besoin d'être abattu -_-'

Avant qu'il ne se suicide, je remercie l'auteur pour ce one-shot :)


End file.
